MY DREAM COME TRUE
by SonofEast
Summary: I'M WRITING A STORY ABOUT MY FANTASIES AND STUFF : I, Mari Suzuki NOT MARY-SUE! , am sucked into the world of Nintendo and you get to read about my awesome adventures and how I make lots of friends and... love? LinkxOC IkexOC PitxOC MarthxOC RoyxOC etc
1. A Special Girl

_**Mari Suzuki

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**A Special Girl

* * *

**_

Mari Suzuki was not like other girls. For God's sake no! She kind of looked like Marilyn Monroe, just in anime style with shiny ruby red lips and even shinier hair that went below her waist and was straight and, and... and it was purple like amethyst roses.

Her extraordinary beauty was so extraordinary that she needed no makeup. She looked better than all those cheerleaders put together but she was a humble girl. She swayed her perfectly curved hips, grabbing all the boys' attention when she walked down the hall of Original High and wondered why nobody liked her. Yes, you must find this hard to believe but Mari Suzuki had no friends. She was a straight AAA+++ student (with a fat golden star), was super cool, had the most awesome personality ever and she was super cool. But for some reason the "cool kids" like that cheerleader Kate, who was the alpha female of the school, bullied her.

She had never belonged. She was just too damn _special_. Never mind elaborating on exactly how. All she could do about this grave injustice was playing her video games and writing poems about her suicide-worthy misery. Her one wish was that Link, Marth, Roy and Ike (explanations are for losers) were real.

Mari was standing by her locker, looking super hot in her tight tube top with a winged heart on it and her sparkling mini skirt. She was so hot that it would have taken three paragraphs minimum to describe just how flawless she was and this obviously pissed Kate the alpha-female-slash-evil-cheerleader off.

Kate was wearing a tight tube top with a winged heart and sparkling mini skirt, because she slept with a lot of boys. Mari was a virgin.

"Did you, like, have to drop your, y'know, rubber at that lesson, clutz?" Kate said stupidly and pushed Mari even more stupidly. Her boyfriend had picked the rubber up and smiled at Mari and Mari had scored better on the test so she (evil Kate) was über-jealous.

Kate's evil cheerleader gang laughed. You totally pitied Mari. She did not deserve this :(

"Oh, yeah? You think you're all cool and popular but no one really likes you," Mari said.

Her wit silenced everyone. Kate had no comeback (and who would?) to something that smart.

* * *

At home Mari played Super Smash Bros Brawl. She was Link and pwning three lv. 9 while she told him about her day with tears streaming down her face. She was so smart and pretty that no one understood her.

There was lightning outside but she did not turn off the TV. She stuffed her face with chocolate instead because she could do that without getting fat (A/N: yes, I can do that). Then lightning struck and this huge whirlpool came out of the TV. It was very, very dramatic. There. Imagine it.

The furniture flew around the room and Mari screamed. She was being sucked in and there was no fighting it.

When she opened her huge beautiful lavender violet jewel eyes she was outside the Smash Mansion. What was around it or how it looked did not matter. _Come on_! It was THE Smash Mansion! You know it, now let's move on.

She was running towards the mansion when she suddenly felt that she had twisted her ankle. She collapsed in a heap of whines and moans and out of the house ran LINK! With sword in hand. (A/N: drooools)

Link was mute. Never mind that people around him behaved as if he talked. They were mad the whole bunch and this is not important. Important is that Mari Suzuki's beauty returned the gift of speech to him. Her loveliness when Link saw her could not be made justice by a whole chapter of mediocre length dedicated to describing it.

"Who are you?" he asked breathlessly.

"YOU'RE LINK!" Mari exclaimed.

"Wait, how do you know who I am?"

"Well, how do I explain this?" She thought hard. "You're a character in a game."

Link understood immediately. She could tell when he stared into her beautiful amber golden fair topaz eyes that glowed like sunlight and he blushed.

THIS IS THE BEST SCENE IN THE WHOLE CHAPTER AND I LIKE IT SO MUCH I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE TIME TO DESCRIBE IT! JUST IMAGINE IT SUPER ROMANTIC CAUSE IT IS!

"She's pretty," Link thought. (A/N: ZOMG!)

Link picked her up (A/N: the sword is gone now).

"You're not very heavy," he said.

"Yeah! Weird because I just looove chocolate," she joked and her good (scratch that) great sense of humor made him laugh.

* * *

"Hey, guys, this is Mari," Link said (without having been told her name as you ought to have noticed).

They were inside the house now.

Mari got up from the couch Link had put her down on and skipped over to a blackboard that for some reason stood in the middle of the room.

_Mari Suzuki _she wrote with such excellent handwriting, such admirable turn of her wrist, such perfect pressure on the board that everybody clapped their hands. Mari bowed humbly. Never mind that a Japanese would most likely not have written in rōmaji or even put the first name before the surname. Despite her name leading one to think differently she was not really Japanese, because she had eyes bluer than a summer sapphire ocean sky and golden hair that flowed down to her knees.

Mari's mere presence lit up the room. It was broad daylight but she did anyway. Everybody clapped again just because of how lovely she was. Then Roy the happy pyro came up to her.

"Hi," he said and Ike snorted.

"Wow, she's pretty," Roy thought. Her red eyes were like dancing butterfly dragon flames and she glowed. Then Ike who had been rudely standing in the corner the whole time came rudely up to them because he got jealous when Roy snatched away the pretty girl. Against his will he felt _so attracted_ to her _beautiful body_ that he could not resist. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before. She was _special._

"Uh, why are you being so nice to her?" Ike said rudely.

"I just..." Roy started.

"You're stupid," Ike told Mari rudely.

Ike was such a rude jerk! What had she ever done to him? The shy, shy girl put her hands on her hips and tossed with her goddessly shimmery hair with rainbow colored highlights. The way it moved was so strikingly beautiful that four paragraphs would not be enough to describe its beauty.

"You're the stupid one," she said and he glared rudely at her. No one could respond to something that smart. She was really special. He had never met a woman like her.

Ike walked away rudely when Marth came up to greet her.

"It's my pleasure, Mari-san," he said and kissed her hand romantically.

Never mind that Marth was from a land in a completely different world with more similarities to ancient Greece and medieval Europe than Japan. They had not translated his lines in the game so he had to be Japanese. They obviously spoke English in Hyrule so why not Japanese in Altea? Never mind that he called her by her first name the first time they met too, because the cool suffix was the only reason to have him Japanese and who had the energy to do research about the proper way to address a stranger in Japan? Kawaii desu.

Then Link walked up to her and both he and Mari blushed.

"Thank you for helping me," Mari said shyly.

"No problem," he said romantically and blushed again. Then he blushed a third time.

There was a romantic silence. Then Zelda interrupted them. Zelda was really popular and all the guys were supposed to like her but no one really did. Heck, she was the Kate of the gaming world, only a bazillion times worse. A man-eating viper! Link was her boyfriend but he didn't really love her. It was just that he didn't have a choice because she was a princess. See the logic?

"Zelda, we must let Mari stay here," Link said and put himself protectively between Mari and Zelda. Mari gasped because her reaction mattered.

Zelda stuck her nose in the air. "Only fighters are allowed to live here. I guess she can be our maid if she absolutely must stay."

Mari had a super smart comeback that would silence that witch but Link spoke first.

"Will you be fine with that?" Link asked Mari with a blushing face. "I hate to see you work like a slave but I want you to stay." The special girl gazed up at him with forest green emerald diamond eyes that matched his tunic. (A/N: it means that they are made for each other. It's like a metaphor)

"Yeah, well, don't think you'll chase me out of here that easily," Mari boldly told Zelda. She would stay. With Link at her side she knew that she could make it.

If only Mary Suzuki had known about the love troubles and the destiny that awaited her. This girl was much, much, much more _special_ than she could ever have imagined. (A/N: cliffie!)

* * *

**I WANT 22,5 REVIEWS OR ELSE I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS AWSUM STORY. FLAMES ARE FORBIDDEN. I SPENT TWENTY PAINSTAKING MINUTES WRITING THIS AND NOW I WANT TO HEAR THAT I AM A WONDERFUL PERSON SO PRESS THAT BUTTON. **


	2. I've Got Super Powers?

**Chapter 2:**

_**I've Got SUPER Powers?**_

* * *

Mari was scrubbing the floor with her beautiful and totally justifiable tears while the Smashers were away watching a match between Link and Mario. She would have been there cheering for Link but the evil Zelda had *sniffle* made her clean instead. Too bad for Zelda that Mari was too wonderful of a person to complain. She was going to shock Zelda with her powerful awesome inner strength instead. Sob, sob. Yeah, that'd show her!

"That ***," Mari said. (A/N: Zelda is one but I really can't say bad words so I'm being a good girl and censoring 'cause I want it in the story so bad because it's funny because it's true!)

The television was on so that Mari could watch the match. She was worried about Link because she was just that caring but she believed in him too. She felt in her heart that their super special bond would make him win. Then Mario threw a fireball at Link and there was BLOOD gushing out EVERYWHERE! Mari heroically tossed the mop aside.

* * *

Link was pushed toward the edge of the Fountain of Dreams totally dramatically. It looks awesome in my head so I don't have to describe it! Mario walked closer and it looked like Link was done for when suddenly Mari jumped out of a plot hole and put herself in front of him.

"Dooon't!" she cried and Link gasped. Five paragraphs could not explain how beautiful she was to him in that slow-motion moment. But it was too late and Mario fired his fire.

"NOooOOOoOooo!" Link shouted, suddenly on the ground and reaching out for Mari (in slow-motion again). The whole stage was drenched in a blaze and when it was gone Mari stood there unharmed. Her glowing hands were balled into fists and her raven ebony midnight hair with turquoise sapphire opal highlighted ends that matched her flowery lovely summer eyes blew around her gorgeous face. The depth of her beauty would not be made justice by nine whole paragraphs.

"When Link was in danger I suddenly felt this energy inside of me and made a love shield around us," Mari explained to the readers.

"That explains everything," Link gasped because Mari was so good at explaining.

"Link, I-I'll fight for you," Mari said and because this will be turned into an actual film in the future a song started playing. The story will be awesome if you put it on now!

www. youtube . com/watch?v=FFtw7qW7Vcw

_Tsuyoku hakanaki mono yo kono te wo hiki michibiite_

Mari ran.

_Shinjitsu to yoberu basho ga aru nara_

Mario was taking an awful lot of time making a new fireball.

_Tomadoi kizutsuite mo kono chiheisen no mukou_

Mari was doing lots of cool stuff that the lyrics described.

_Mada kotae wa mienai_

Mari jumped into the sky and avoided Mario's blast of fire. Her medieval, but with a modern blue visor, silver helmet with tiny angel wings flew off her sparkly snow white hair (not old white hair. Young white anime hair!) that shone in the sunlight. During those seconds she was falling back toward the stage it was obvious that Mario was too slow to avoid her blow. He did not stand a chance and who cared? Who'd seriously want him to win? The whole stage was drenched in light when Mari threw a megaton punch with one of her beautiful glowing hands and Mario was blasted off into oblivion. Served him right. Nintendo should have got rid of that fat non-bishi with a speaking disorder a long time ago because hot bishis is all that matters.

_SEARCHING FOR THE TRUTH..._

"Searching for the truth," Mari said and looked at the sky. The way her words blended with the lyrics really showed why the song made this already great fic so totally deep and meaningful. After Mari had looked beautiful for a while she ran over to Link who was unconscious after the epic and very detailed battle.

"Don't leave me! I've found the truth, Link! I love you," Mari wailed and you are crying :*(

Mari saw a shadow and when she turned around Ike was standing there. They stared into each others eyes and it was a very important scene. Then Ike turned around and his cape swished behind him when he walked away and somehow disappeared from the stage.

"Uuh," Link groaned.

"Link!" Mari cried and threw her arms around him.

"Ouch, that hurts," Link chuckled and looked all lovingly at her. She smiled and apologized and was being really cute. Link picked her up in his arms and kept looking all lovingly at her.

"You were so strong and brave and beautiful and amazing and wonderful out there, Mari. You got to be hurt and tired even though there's not a single bruise on your perfect body."

"Link," Mari said and leaned on his shoulder but she could not get Ike and their _moment _out of her head. He had been nothing but rude to her since she came here. What was the reason for this?

"Mari..." Link said seriously and looked at her even more seriously, which made him look seriously hot. "I thought I'd lose you out there even though you pwnd Mario who's so much uglier than I am. I could not bear to lose you again. I won't let Zelda come between us any longer. I love you."

"You're breaking up with Zelda?" Mari said.

Link kissed her. It was the best kiss ever and I haven't really decided which song is going to play in the background but I will find one (I'm thinking about _Shut Up _by Black Eyed Peas because it's so awesome and romantic and would totally fit the scene!).

When Link and Mari came back to the original mansion Marth came running up to them.

"Zelda saw you two kiss," he said.

Link put a protective hand on Mari's shoulder.

"I will talk to her," he said and Mari's eyes began to tear up.

"Be careful," she choked out and Link grabbed her hand and neither wanted to let go.

"I got to go," Link said and the camera (just picture it as a movie) zoomed in on their hands when they let go.

When Link was gone Mari looked at Marth and found that he was staring at her sadly. Because she was the kindest girl in the world she asked what was up with him.

"I saw the kiss too," Marth said and suddenly avoided looking at her because she was so beautiful it hurt. "I didn't think anyone would snatch you away that fast."

"What are you saying?"

He took her by surprise and hugged her.

"I fell in love with you at first sight. I tried to deny it because I was going to propose to someone else but I just couldn't forget about you. When I saw you with Link I forgot all about the things I've been through with that other woman whose name the author has not bothered to look up."

Mari gasped when Marth romantically got down on one knee.

"I'm much more serious than Link. I bought this yesterday for... that other girl but now I know that you're the one for me."

Marth pulled out a box and opened it to offer Mari the ring inside. It was covered in two thousand diamonds with a giant heart-shaped sapphire surrounded by smaller sapphires. Mari was at a loss for words. That ring would look great on her.

"I'm sorry, I love both you and Link. I can't choose," Mari said and started crying because she was such a good person. It was understandable, and she looked more beautiful than the moon when she cried so Marth got up from the floor and hugged her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER," somebody roared and the next second Marth was knocked to the floor.

Ohmahgod! It was Ike!

* * *

**KingCouch: I KNU! THIS SO AWESOME! YOU'RE SO SMARTH FOR LIKING THIS JUST LIKE ME!**

**Araceli L: I LOVE MY MARI TOO. SHE IS SO AWESOME AND YEAH THIS IS GENIUS!**

**slivershell: HA HA YOU'RE SO RIGHT. SO MANY BAD STORIES BUT NOW I'M HERE ;) AND I CAN SEE HOW THIS TOTALLY CHANGED YOUR LIFE BECAUSE IT'S TOTALLY AMAZINGLY AMAZING. MARI IS REALLY PERFECT AND I WILL CONTINUE WRITING ABOUT HER AND I PROMISE I WON'T CHANGE A THING BECAUSE SHE IS PERFECT. YOU GOTTA BE SO HAPPY!**

**I'M SO SAD D*: I ONLY GOT LIKE THREE REVIEWS AND THAT IS SO LAME. I DESERVE MORE FOR WRITING THIS. IT TAKES A LOT OF TALENT AND WORK AND I DESERVE TO BE APPRECIATED FOR IT. WHO ELSE GOES THROUGH AS MUCH AS I DO? YOU MADE ME CRY AND I WON'T WRITE UNTIL YOU REVIEW.**


	3. I GOT A TRAGIC BACKSTORY!

**Chapter 3:**

**I GOT A TRAGIC BACKSTORY! REALLY!**

* * *

Mari was like hanging out with Marth who just loved being around her lovely kind self.

"Fat people are so gross," Mari said.

"I knoooow," Marth agreed totally manlily.

"Hey, you're so gross," Mari said to Wario and she and Marth laughed. They were having so much fun being smart and funny when that rude but annoyingly hot Ike walked up to them.

"Did you forget I had a fight with Marth last chapter?" he said rudely. Right, he looked totally injured.

"You shouldn't fight," Mari said and hearts burst forth all around her. Ike blushed and was feeling so embarrassed and wanted to say something back but she was so totally right he could not think of anything. Mari did not know why but the way his abs showed through that loose tunic was really distracting.

"GTG!" Mari shouted and stood up all red in the face (like one of those silly funny scenes from an anime. Imagine it like an anime lolz).

"No! Staaay," Marth cried but Mari was gone.

She ran to the garden and put flowers in her hair. There were lots of roses and violets and stuff that were the same color as her mesmerizing curls of simmering gloss and it all totally matched. That was when she heard Link and Zelda arguing loudly behind the tree she had been sitting next to the whole time.

"WTF, YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME? NO WAY! I ORDER YOU TO STAY WITH ME!" Zelda yelled. Mari showed up right when Zelda's puny hand slapped Link across the face and he fell to the ground like a swatted fly. Mari gasped (and watched without doing anything but caring very, very much) when she saw Link look up with tears streaming down his gorgeous face.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE MARI!" he cried. Zelda let out a furious shriek and was about to hit Link again but Mari put herself in front of him like a sacrificing shield (sniffle). Zelda hit her instead and Mari looked straight into her eyes and laughed. Mari's eyes were ice-blue and glittering with sunlight and her raven black her and sapphire bangs blew heroically and totally beautifully around her while it was perfectly windless around the Hylians. Mari was glowing too and there were lots of other cool stuff that would have taken about six paragraphs to describe. Minimum.

"You have to get through me first," Mari said and it was clear Zelda knew she stood no chance (A/N: REMEMBER LAST CHAPTER AND MARI'S AWSUM POWERS?) .

Zelda had to give up on abusing poor Link but then she decided to attack Mari instead! Mari screamed and closed her eyes. When she opened them Link had grabbed Zelda's arm and looked totally cool in a way I can't be bothered to describe.

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox," he said and glared at her and Zelda was totally dumped and left in defeat. Link lifted Mari into his arms.

"That was so scary," she sobbed. Link cuddled her.

"You were brave. You saved me. You're the best."

Mari fainted. The hard battle had taken every ounce of her energy. It was so dramatic and silent and deserted and stuff and Link stood there holding her like forever like the end of a movie. When...

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Someone shouted and Mari (whose keen instincts made her wake up and regain her energy) made a somersault and saved herself and Link from the meteor that hit the ground where they had just been standing. Then another meteor came and although it was no different from before it was impossible to avoid. Link made himself ready to die and protect Mari with his body when a beam shot the meteor into pieces.

A shadow figure was standing on the top of a hill. Mari, who was the bravest, walked up to their savior. He looked like Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog, except his fur was gray. And he's a billion times smarter then Tails.

"It was so **smart** how you crushed that **space boulder thingy**. What's your name?" Mari said.

"Gray the Fox. You seem smart too," Gray said.

"Thanks. I get A's all the time," Mari said humbly. A/N: AND IT'S TRUE I REALLT GET THEM BUT I HATE TO BRAG! "Why are you here btw?"

"I have a scroll for Mari Suzuki."

"I'm Mari Suzuki!" Mari Suzuki cried out in surprise. She read the scroll.

"I'm ADOPTED?"

Mari started crying. Who was she really?

* * *

**Ze Dybbuk: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A %#&€ TROLL? But you're funny :) Yeah, Mario should just go DIE! HAHAHA! He doesn't stand a chance against Mari's love shield. It so awesome and he's not.**

**TROLL: OH! Ze Dybbuk was talking about you :D Thanks for your review but her name is not Mary. It's Mari. Her last name is Suzuki and not -Sue. You should read my story more carefully. TROLL! Lulz.**

**BenevolentShrewd: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A %#&€ TROLL? But review again, please :) I want lots of reviews or I won't update.**

**xxxxInu girlxx93839: You got it wrong. Her name is not Mary-Sue. It is Mari Suzuki.**

**A-chana: HEY! You wrote lots of weird stuff at first that I didn't get. You should just write a real review like you did at the end :D THX HUN! I NU TH3Y SO JELOUS AND DONT KILL ME PLS XD I WRITE MOAR!**

**Gray the Fox: I totally put your OC in. Kay! I had to write so much about him I'm so tired now! I know I got him IC and all but you should just write about him yourself and I'll put it in the story kay? I know you're reading this cause you got to be following my awsum story.**

**Sayaka Sakura: I KNUUUW I AM SO GOOD AT WRITING! THX!**

**I HARDLY GOT ANY REVIEWS D: It's not nice y'know. I put my heart and soul into this and get like one million hits but no one reviews? NEXT TIME I WANT AT LEAST 30 OR I WON'T UPDATE. KAY? NOT COOL! NOT FAIR TO MARI!**


End file.
